


Memorized?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Cars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Silly, Swearing, Teasing, Triple Drabble, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Axel gets lost.Prompt 4: Road trip





	Memorized?

“Axel, why did you turn left?” Xion asks, staring out of the window.

Axel doesn’t look away from the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his leather gloves creak. “Huh?”

Roxas leans forwards, poking his head between the gap between the two front seats, and follows Xion’s gaze. “It’s just… something about the scenery makes me think we’ve gone the wrong way?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Xion says. “Did you mean to turn left, Axel?”

“I dunno,” he says, getting flustered. “That’s what I memorized, so…”

Just as Axel said, their boyfriend decided to try and remember the right route to their holiday home rather than use the Sat-Nav like a normal person. And whilst Axel may have a good memory, Roxas was doubtful it would work. And now… Xion can see what he means.

To make sure, Xion brings up the Sat-Nav on her phone, trying to plot where they are. Sure enough, when she zooms in, it becomes obvious they took the wrong turn.

“Um… I think we were meant to turn right,” she says.

“What was that about having it memorized?” Roxas says, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck!” Axel cries, and Roxas bursts out laughing.

For a second, Xion worries they might have upset Axel. But then he begins to laugh too, and his infectious laughter sends her into a hysterical giggling fit. Soon, Axel is laughing so hard he has to pull over to prevent himself crashing, and the three of them laugh their asses off at the side of the road over Axel’s ridiculousness.

When they finally stop laughing, Roxas wipes his eyes and says, “Seriously, though, we’re lost, aren’t we?”

“Yep,” Axel says.

“Do you want me to use the Sat-Nav?” Xion asks.

“Please,” he says, and Roxas giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
